The Keychain
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: Tai-bashing humor fic. He and Kari go to the mall and he finds a very interesting keychain. R&R minna-san!


Shinju: Hey minna-san!  
  
Kyuki: Hi all!  
  
Shinju: Here is a really short Tai-bashing fic I wrote. I got inspired when I  
saw someone  
with a keychain on their backpack today in school... 'round 6th period or so.  
  
Kyuki: Inspiration hits you in the oddest places...  
  
The Disclaimer!  
  
Shinju doesn't own Tai or Kari. Nor does she own the keychain in this  
fic. ( But I  
wanna buy one! ) Flame her and be pointed and laughed at.  
  
Shinju: Comprende?  
  
Kyuki: I think they got it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
How To Keep An Idiot Entertained For Hours  
  
Kari Kamiya and her brother Tai were shopping at the local Odiaba mall.  
  
" Hey Tai. I wanna go in here for a minute, okay? " Kari said, pointing  
to a store  
called ' Clare's ' ( a/n I don't own 'Clare's ' either! ). Tai sighed.  
  
" But it's one of those girlie jewelry stores! " he complained as Kari  
lead him  
inside.  
  
" I just want to buy a necklace. Go look at the keychains or something...  
" she said,  
turning to the way of necklaces. Tai grumbled and walked over to the keychain  
rack. Most  
had little sayings on them like ' Make Way For The Princess ' and other weird  
stuff like  
that. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
" Man. I hate this place... " he whined. Then, out of the corner of his  
eye he saw a  
shinny keychain. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. " he read  
aloud.  
Following the instructions, he turned it over and read the other side.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. " Again,  
he turned  
it over and read.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. " he did  
so.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. " Again,  
the looked  
and read.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
Tai kept turning over the keychain, hoping to find the answer to the  
question, but  
never found it. He was soon getting frustrated with the keychain, but  
continued to look.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
Kari walked over to her brother who stood near the keychain rack. It had  
taken  
her almost two hours to pick out a necklace and hoped Tai wasn't mad with her.  
  
" Tai? I'm done here. We can go now. " she said. Tai shook his head.  
  
" That's okay. Go ahead without me. I just wanna finish reading this.  
I'll be out in a  
sec. " the brown haired boy said.  
  
" Okay... I guess so. " she said and left. Tai looked angrily at the  
keychain.  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" To see how to keep an idiot entertained for hours, turn over. "  
  
" Sir? It's closing time. You'll have to leave the store. " A lady who  
worked there  
said. Tai sighed, defeated.  
  
" Okay. " he said sadly, replacing the keychain to it's original spot. "  
But I'm  
coming in tomorrow to find the answer! " With that, he left the store. The  
saleslady  
sweatdropped after she saw what keychain he had been looking at.  
  
" Hey, Boss! " she yelled into the backroom. " We got another idiot who  
stayed  
here all day looking at that damn keychain. "  
  
" Another one? How long was this one here? " he asked.  
  
" Since about 11 o'clock or so. "  
  
" He was here since 11?! It's 7:30! " her boss yelled.  
  
" I know, sir. "  
  
" We really have to take those things outta stock.... " the man sighed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinju: Otoko, that should of been funnier... that really sucked! It was a  
lot funnier today  
in 6th period! I swear!  
  
Kyuki: Suuuuuure ya do...  
  
Shinju: I'm sorry that sucked, minna-san. Would you be kind enough to review?  



End file.
